This invention relates to a deflector for protecting a roadway expansion joint against scarring and other damage by snowplow blades and the like.
Expansion joints are exposed not only to weathering and deleterious chemicals, but also to damaging contact by snowplow blades and the like. This can be destructive, particularly of expansion joint sections made of resiliently yieldable materials.
It is desirable to protect expansion joints from such damage and it is advantageous to provide this protection simply, utilizing existing features of existing expansion joints.